The present disclosure generally relates to corrosion resistant bosses for use in the automotive industry, and more particularly, to corrosion resistant bosses welded to a vehicle structural surface and exposed to a corrosive environment during operation of the automobile.
In general, bosses, e.g., sensor bosses, are attached to various structural surfaces within a vehicle. One ongoing problem with bosses is that they are continually exposed to a corrosive environment during the operating lifetime of the vehicle and eventually corrode, which can lead to failure. In addition to the corrosion issues, bosses are oftentimes welded in place, which requires care in the selection of the materials used to manufacture the boss and provide an effective weld. In the past, mild steel has been employed, which has been found to present the corrosion issues noted above. Stainless steel, although known for its corrosive inhibiting properties, has not been used due to well-known welding incompatibility issues.
Like bosses, sensors are also attached to vehicle structural surfaces to sense various vehicle parameters such as wheel speed, vehicle height, crankshaft and/or camshaft position, valve position, wheel position of four wheel steer vehicles, and the like. For example, sensors can be attached to axles, framing members, various engine components and the like. Precision machining of the sensor boss, prior to installation of the sensor, allows for the sensor to be installed with very tight tolerances with respect to the position about the part to be sensed, e.g., a tone wheel. Some of these sensors are exposed to the external environment during use of the vehicle resulting in corrosion. Corrosion of the sensor boss can physically perturb the sensor position, increasing the air gap between the sensor and the component being sensed resulting in measurement errors.
Accordingly, there is a need for corrosion resistant bosses that can be welded in place for use in the automotive vehicle, wherein the boss is exposed to the external environment in which the vehicle is operated. Desirably, the boss can be used with vehicle sensors.